Project Summary/Abstract The USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center utilizes a well-established system for Planning and Evaluation that engages institutional leaders, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resources Directors, Cancer Center members and staff, advisors, and patient advocates. This effort includes well-tested and integrated mechanisms to monitor, evaluate, and adjust the Center's Research Program activities, Shared Resource services, funding allocations, and strategic directions to ensure alignment with the Center's vision and goals. Planning and Evaluation ensures that future directions are achievable and that resources and investments are targeted effectively, while providing the ability to respond to new opportunities and changes in the field. Our Planning and Evaluation process also is highly integrated with institutional planning and resource allocation activities to assure alignment and ability to capitalize on institutional investments. USC Norris employs a variety of Planning and Evaluation activities, supported in part by the CCSG funds. These include: External Advisory Board and ad hoc reviewers; Center-wide and Research Program retreats; Leadership Retreats; formal strategic planning; bi-weekly Executive Committee and Director's Cabinet meetings; and monthly Leadership Council meetings. Under Dr. Gruber, strategic and programmatic planning and evaluation processes have been transformed and have become embedded in our culture. We have instituted a multi-year strategic plan that guides leadership decisions and investments. Leadership has been increasingly effective in defining and realizing the Cancer Center's vision, using planning and evaluation mechanisms to guide decisions, assess progress, and make changes to assure success. In addition, the Executive Committee now conducts intensive annual program and core reviews, through which they carefully assess progress against milestones, future relevance, leadership and future aims.